El príncipe de los océanos
by Jack Pendragon
Summary: "Este relato esta basado en las reglas de monster girl encyclopedia" Un granjero que solo busca paz y tranquilidad, vive en un pueblo cuyos nuevos habitantes se interesan por sus historias, historias las cuales no dejan indiferente a nadie. ¿Quien es y de donde viene este hombre? ¿y como conoce tantos relatos? demasiadas preguntas y pocas respuestas.


**El príncipe de los océanos**

Año 2025, un granjero se levanta de su cama, eran las 5 de la mañana, el sol comenzaba a salir y era su momento del día favorito para sentarse a ver el amanecer, mientras se tomaba un café junto a unas tostadas con mermelada y huevos fritos con Bacon.

—Mmmm… —Musito en voz baja, casi como un suspiro más de pesadez que de alivio, aquel hombre de avanzada edad con plateada melena y barba, admiraba una vez más aquel hermoso paisaje a través de la ventana.

Una vez terminó de desayunar, volvió a sus labores, atendiendo su huerto y sus animales, no era un terreno excesivamente extenso, pero si lo suficientemente grande como para poder mantenerse. Ya eran las 10:00 AM y como de costumbre, se dirigió al pueblo **Lucero del alba** para vender sus productos al mercader local.

El pueblo no era muy grande, habitarían como mucho 30 personas contando con él en las afueras, era un sitio tranquilo y agradable, pacifico seria la palabra adecuada en estas circunstancias.

—Disculpe señor ¿ha visto a mi gato Steve?

— ¿Huh? No… No he visto a ningún gato pequeña. —Contesto el granjero con voz grave y pesada, mirándola con su único ojo bueno mientras que la joven parecía hipnotizada por su ojo ciego completamente blanco.

— ¡D-Disculpe las molestias! S-Si lo ve, por favor, venga a mi casa, está al lado de la herrería. —El hombre no contesto, simplemente afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza ante su petición, comenzando a descargar desde su carro las mercancías, verduras, leche, queso, lana, todo lo que él podía producir, lo vendía y recibía una suma de dinero lo suficientemente buena para pagar las facturas y vivir cómodamente.

Tras haberse ocupado de atender sus labores, ya en casa, observaba la tele, en las noticias seguían anunciando el suceso histórico que nadie se imaginaba, una alianza entre los gobiernos de los humanos y las chicas monstruo, finalmente reinaría la paz y dejarían de ser perseguidas por la iglesia y otras instituciones cuyos objetivos eran erradicar dichas especies.

—Je, quien lo iba a decir, después de tantos años tenías razón, maldito bastardo. —Esbozaba una ligera sonrisa, había perdido una apuesta, pero su sonrisa solo reflejaba la victoria.

Tras dejar de divagar en recuerdos del pasado, comenzó a escuchar como un animal comenzaba a raspar en su puerta. No era habitual que los animales salvajes se acercaran tanto hasta su granja, pero no era un animal salvaje, sino un felino de pelaje rojizo y ojos verdes, con un collar azul y una chapita — Steve. . . —Fue entonces cuando se acordó de la niña, sin perder más tiempo, cogió el gato con cuidado, curiosamente parecía estar cómodo con él, así que no le costó demasiado agarrarlo para llevarlo a su hogar.

* * *

¡Toc, toc, toc! — ¿Hola? Esto. . . Pequeña, soy yo, he venido a traerte a tu gato.

—La puerta se abrió, pero no apareció la niña, sino su madre, la cual, con voz diligente y dulce, le contesto. —¡Steve! no vuelvas a darnos esos sustos, gato malo. —Comento la mujer de orejas peludas, pues se trataba, al igual que su hija, de una Kikimora o mujer lobo para los que carecen del conocimiento sobre las chicas monstruo.

— ¡Verónica, baja! Un hombre ha traído a nuestro gato. —Rápidamente, la pequeña bajo por las escaleras, y se sorprendió de quien se trataba

— ¡Eres tú! El hombre ciego

—Casi ciego en todo caso

— ¡V-Verónica! Cuida tus modales ante este hombre.

— Jajajaja, no se preocupe, no se preocupe, ya estoy acostumbrado a esto, por cierto, me llamo Bob, soy el granjero del pueblo y. . . vosotras no me sonáis de nada ¿acabáis de llegar hace poco? —La madre asintió con la cabeza, mientras dejaba al gato en brazos de su hija.

—Sí, mi familia y yo acabamos de llegar esta mañana, aún estamos con la mudanza, pero esperamos estar cómodos aquí gracias a la nueva ley de protección. —En efecto, la alianza también traía no solo paz para los humanos, sino también para las chicas monstruo, pues podían vivir con su raza sin temor a ser perseguidos ni juzgados, algo que comenzaba a ser habitual en algunas personas a pesar de que seguramente seguía habiendo gente en contra.

—Me alegra oír eso, bueno, si me disculpa, me voy. —Pero el granjero no podía irse, había sido agarrado del pantalón por la niña

—Mami ¿puede quedarse Bob a cenar? Por fa. . . . Se ha esforzado mucho en traernos a Steve. —La madre solo podía suspirar ante la actitud de su hija, pero en el fondo, estaba orgullosa de que fuera una niña agradecida.

—Si nuestro invitado no tiene ningún problema, estaría encantada de que te quedaras Bob. —El hombre no sabía muy bien que contestar, así que simplemente se rasco la nuca con vergüenza y acepto la oferta.

—Muchas gracias por invitarme señorita. . . .

—Violet, llámeme Violet. —Ahora se encontraba en frente de ambas muchachas y el hombre de la casa, alguien no tan robusto como, pero con buena forma física, ojos claros, pelo oscuro, alguien normal con una familia normal.

—Le agradezco que encontrara al gato, espero que disfrute de la cena que ha preparado mi mujer

—Claro, estoy seguro de que será una cena deliciosa. —Tras haber comido y charlado un poco con ambos padres, la pequeña le hizo la pregunta del millón

— ¿Qué te paso en el ojo?

—Verónica. . . —Contesto su padre con cierto tono de autoridad.

—No se preocupe, no me importa, veras pequeñas. . . El viejo Bob no siempre fue un granjero, antes había viajado por muchos lugares y vivido situaciones… curiosas

— ¡¿Cómo un aventurero?! —Jejejeje, si, podría decirse que si, como un aventurero, tengo muchas historias que contar y algunas de ellas te sorprenderían.

— ¡Por favor! Cuénteme una de sus historias. —Tanto la madre como el padre estaban también interesados en escucharlo, ya que a pesar de su apariencia mayor, su cuerpo estaba demasiado bien definido, musculoso, con una cicatriz grande cruzando su ojo ciego y algunas cicatrices en sus brazos, sin poder saber si bajo la ropa se ocultaban más marcas de guerra.

—Mmmm… Está bien, te contare una historia que escuche en mis viajes por los mares del norte, el príncipe de los océanos, Esta es una historia de traición y de codicia, y del comienzo de una gran amistad.

* * *

Año 1635, a bordo de **La amante de Poseidón** se encontraba un joven tripulante pelando papas en las cocinas del barco, un joven muchacho cuyos ojos violetas no pasaban desapercibidos por los demás tripulantes, toscos y brutos, los cuales se burlaban de el de vez en cuando con alguna broma pesada debido a su poca forma física.

El sueño de aquel marinero era ser un gran pirata, vivir aventuras, cosechar fama y riquezas, esos eran los cuentos que le habían vendido, pero llevaba dos meses en alta mar y lo único emocionante que había vivido había sido cazando ratas con un sable oxidado, ya que ni siquiera habían sido capaces de darle un arma en condiciones para defenderse.

—Maldita sea, daría cualquier cosa por un poco de acción, solo un poco, una pizca, una brizna de emoción en esta vida aburrida.

¡PUM! —Tras terminar de hablar se escucharon cañonazos y uno de estos atravesó la cocina donde él estaba, por poco arrancándole la cabeza, el joven cayó al suelo para cubrirse, al principio se llevó un buen susto, pero rápidamente, en su rostro, se dibujó una macabra sonrisa.

Estaba encantado ¡Los estaban atacando! Al fin podía tener algo de esa emoción que andaba buscando. Salió lo más rápido que pudo a cubierta, mientras que en el trayecto el olor a pólvora y sangre se entremezclaba con el olor a mar, al asomar la cabeza en la cubierta, Corsarios franceses asaltaban su navío para saquear a todos los barcos que navegaban por esas aguas.

Casi lo tenía, podía saborearlo, un combate de verdad, pero ahhhh… El destino es caprichoso y tenía previsto otros asuntos para el joven marinero, la santa bárbara había explotado y con él, media tripulación cayó al mar, todo se volvía negro mientras figuras marinas comenzaban a abalanzarse sobre él, por un momento, pensó que iba a morir y ni siquiera seria en un combate en condiciones, sino ahogado, eso le irritaba.

Al despertar, el sonido del mar chocando con la orilla y el eco del goteo del agua sobre las rocas lo trajo de vuelta al mundo de los vivos, tosiendo para expulsar el agua que había inundado sus pulmones.

—Tranquilo, respira poco a poco, me ha costado sacarte de allí para que ahora te mueras. —Cuando escucho aquella voz femenina miro a sus alrededores para ver de quien se trataba, llevándose un gran susto al ver que era una tiburena quien le hablaba, asomada en la orilla.

— ¡Por el tridente de…! ¿Q-Quien eres tú y dónde estoy?

—Oye… tranquilízate, estas en una cueva bajo el mar y me llamo Meredith, dime marinero ¿Quién eres tú? —Comentó con una sonrisa picaresca, mostrando sus afilados dientes los cuales llamaron la atención del joven mientras se apoyaba sobre una roca con ambos brazos para poder charlar más cómodamente con él, la mitad de su cuerpo estaba sumergida, mientras que la otra mitad estaba fuera del agua, con los brazos cruzados, aquella hermosa criatura de cabellos negros como las profundidades del mar y ojos azules le había salvado la vida.

— Aquí nadie te encontrara, al menos por ahora. —El joven, ya más calmado, se sentó cerca de la criatura y comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado, el barco se había hundido, los habían asaltado y esas figuras. . . supuso que el resto de la tripulación estaría muerta, tiburenas entre otras criaturas marinas eran muy peligrosas y sanguinarias, al menos esos eran los rumores que había infundido la iglesia y algún que otro marinero que había sobrevivido a los ataques marinos.

—Así que tú me has salvado la vida, te lo agradezco señorita, Mi nombre es Edward, Edward Jones, tal vez sea un pirata pero aunque no lo crea se comportarme ante una dama. —El muchacho gesticulaba demasiado con las manos mientras hablaba con la criatura, una característica destacable en él, al menos si su objetivo era conseguir llamar su atención.

—Vera, le estoy profundamente agradecido por lo que ha hecho por mí, pero, lamentablemente, tengo que marcharme de esta cueva, hay asuntos que requieren mi… Atención, como futuro capitán y gobernante de estos mares debo partir de inmediato a por un barco y una tripulación, dime ¿por dónde puedo salir? —Meredith comenzó a reírse de forma descontrolada, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de tratar con un humano como él.

— ¡JAJAJAJAJA! Ayyy…. Eres un humano muy divertido, me caes bien Ed, pero la única forma de salir de aquí es nadando, y visto cómo eres, dudo mucho que consigas salir de aquí tan fácilmente. —La sonrisa picaresca paso a convertirse en una burlona por parte de la tiburona, la cual tenía una última pregunta.

* * *

— ¿Cómo es que no me temes? Teniendo en cuenta lo frágil que parece tu cuerpo, si quisiera podría partirte en dos de un mordisco, ñam ñam… ¿Acaso no es eso lo que os cuentan vuestros sacerdotes? Que devoramos a los hombres y nos alimentamos con su carne

— ¿Por qué debería tener miedo de mi salvadora? Si me quisieras muerto, ya lo estaría, además no soy religioso, mi único dios es la libertad. —Aquellas palabras sorprendieron gratamente a la belleza marina, mirándolo con cierta sorpresa e incertidumbre.

—No eres como los otros piratas que he conocido —Tras esto, el que sonreía de forma burlona y se reía ahora era Edward.

—Jejejeje, querida, si lo fuera no estaríamos en esa situación, tú has visto algo en mi al igual que yo veo algo en ti, tú no eres como las otras ¿me equivoco? —En ese momento, la tiburena se encogió de hombros.

—Me gustan tus ojos, por eso te quería solo para mí —Ahí es cuando Edward trago saliva, sin percatarse de que había desviado su pregunta.

— ¿P-Para ti para qué? —La hermosa criatura comenzó a abalanzarse lentamente sobre este, agarrando con suavidad ambas mejillas del marinero para acercar el rostro ajeno al suyo.

—Para tener un amigo. —Hubo un silencio incomodo durante unos segundos

— ¿Eh? —Parpadeo un par de veces para asegurarse de que había oído bien

— ¿Un amigo? ¿Quieres tener un amigo humano? —Meredith asintió con la cabeza, soltando finalmente sus mejillas.

—Quiero saber más de tu mundo, no quiero hacer lo que hacen el resto de mis hermanas, quiero saber cómo sois, como vivís, como es pisar tierra firme. —La joven bajo la mirada para ver su cola.

—Me encantaría ver tu mundo aunque fuera solo una vez. —Algo en el corazón del joven pirata calo hondo, no era amor, esas ñoñerías no iban con él, no, era preocupación, un sentimiento que ya había tenido anteriormente, pero que siempre lograba acallar esa voz llamada conciencia con ron.

—Entonces, te propongo un trato querida, tú me ayudas a salir de aquí, llevándome al puerto más próximo que encuentres y yo vendré a verte todos los días para contarte historias de mi raza ¿Qué te parece? —Extendió su mano con una sonrisa encantadora, clavando sus pupilas violetas en los azulados ojos del ser marino, ese encanto tan característico le había logrado abrir muchas puertas, al menos en cubierta.

—Mmm… Está bien, trato hecho —La joven extendió su mano también para agarrarla con firmeza

—Hacer un trato con una criatura como yo tiene su precio, si lo rompes, lo pagaras caro ¿Queda claro Edward? —La sonrisa en el rostro del joven no desaparecía en ningún momento

—Me queda más que claro señorita, ahora, partamos de una vez. —Con una última carcajada, Meredith tiro del brazo del joven para llevárselo de allí a gran velocidad, el muchacho se agarraba como podía al cuerpo de la joven y su mano, los cuales, ambos, eran curiosamente suaves.

El aire comenzaba a hacerle falta, pero por suerte para él, esas criaturas marinas eran de las más rápidas que existían, dejándolo en la orilla de una isla lejana al lugar del naufragio de su navío.

—Vendré a verte todos los días cuando el sol se ponga, espero verte esta noche de nuevo. . . Ed. —Con su sonrisa burlona de nuevo en su rostro, mostrando sus afilados encantos, se hundió en el mar de nuevo, lentamente, sin mirar atrás, con la vista clavada en su joven presa.

—Que criatura más. . . Encantadora. —Comentaba con cierto sarcasmo nuestro marinero, el cual, ahora debía encontrar el puerto de aquella isla y a ser posible, averiguar donde se encontraba.

Camino durante algunas horas por aquella vegetación tropical, siguiendo los ruidos de la gente comerciando y de los barcos siendo mecidos por las olas en puerto y chocando ligeramente contra los muelles.

Cuando por fin llego, no se lo podía creer, se encontraba en la isla de Santa esperanza, un nombre muy apropiado teniendo en cuenta que allí vivía una de las familias más importantes y ricas de la zona, el conde Lotbroke y su hija Lilith, dos blancos en la mirada de todos los piratas con ansia de riquezas y fama, si secuestrasen a la joven y tierna hija del conde… Este pagaría una buena suma de dinero por ella, con ese dinero podría tener la vida resuelta, un barco, una tripulación y comenzar a vivir verdaderas aventuras.

Era un objetivo tentador, pero debía ser precavido, no tenía ni las armas, ni el material, ni siquiera tenía un plan B, bueno, por tener no tenía ni siquiera un plan

Lo primero que hizo es lo que haría todo lobo de mar cuando llega a un nuevo lugar, entrar a la taberna más cercana a beber, aunque sus objetivos eran otros en ese momento.

Una vez entro al primer local que encontró por el camino, con las ropas empapadas, observo al resto de marineros, los cuales no eran más que soldados todos, soldados que no le darían problemas si este conseguía no llamar su atención, pero era algo que para el joven Edward era imposible.

* * *

—Buenos días, dígame ¿hay algún rumor jugoso por aquí? —El tabernero lo mira con cierta indiferencia.

—Los rumores y las bebidas las cobro —Extendió la mano, esperando su parte, pero el joven marinero no tenía ni un una triste moneda. Al darse cuenta de esto, el tabernero volvió a recoger la mano.

—Pues si no tienes dinero, creo que solo te queda marcharte de aquí chico, no me interesa la gente como tú por aquí. —El tabernero dejo de atenderlo y Edward estaba ligeramente molesto por su comportamiento.

—"Si tuviera mi barco, te pasaría por la quilla por esta ofensa" —pensó para sí mismo, pero el joven pirata era tozudo y si quería información, la iba a obtener de un modo u otro.

Era una locura lo que iba a hacer, se acercó a los soldados y estos con cara de pocos amigos, agarraron el mango de sus sables, esperando que quería el chico de ellos.

—Oh, podéis estar tranquilos caballeros, no necesitáis esas armas, aun…

— ¿Qué insinúas chico? —Contesto con voz autoritaria, aquellos soldados al servicio de su alteza no estaban del todo contento con los piratas.

—No insinuó nada, eres tu quien parece insinuar que yo insinuó algo, cuando lo que estoy haciendo no es insinuar, sino destacar una realidad que bien podría ser cierta o no ¿comprendes? —Todos los soldados se quedaron a cuadros con aquel enigma que les acababa de plantear, sus rostros solo reflejaban incertidumbre, prestando atención a los rasgos faciales del chico y a sus ojos, descuidando todo lo demás.

—Lo que pretendo decir, buenos hombres al servicio del conde, es que podríamos estar debatiendo sobre quién o que esta insinuando que o quien, ¡O! podríamos tratar un tema más importante, como por ejemplo, corsarios franceses acercándose a nuestras costas en estos momentos. —Ahora los soldados estaban más confundidos.

— ¿Franceses? ¿En estas aguas? No nos hagas perder el tiempo chico, tenemos poca paciencia con la gente de tu calaña, y que nos intentes mentir solo nos dan motivos para llevarte a la horca.

— Por supuesto, podéis perder el tiempo ahorcando a un hombre que no vale nada de vuestro valiosísimo tiempo y arriesgaros a que yo tenga razón, entonces, si ellos vienen y no podéis defender esta ciudad. . . ¿Qué cabezas creéis que rodaran primero? Solo miradme, yo he conseguido sobrevivir a uno de sus ataques, no están tan lejos como pensáis. —Los soldados se miraron unos a otros, fue entonces cuando se terminaron de tomar sus jarras y se pusieron en pie frente a aquel lobo de mar solitario.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué vais a hacer?…

* * *

El sonido de los barrotes moviéndose no se hizo esperar, cuando finalmente cerraron la celda, Edward con cara de sorpresa se quedó agarrando los barrotes mientras escuchaba las risas de los soldados mientras subían las escaleras, dejándolo en los calabozos esperando a su ejecución la cual se realizaría mañana a primera hora.

—Esto no puede ir a peor. —Resignado, se quitó su pañuelo rojo de la cabeza y se sentó en el suelo, apoyando su espalda contra los muros de piedra, pensando en un plan para poder salir de allí.

La hora para que el sol se pusiera se estaba acercando y no sabía aun como poder salir de allí para cumplir la promesa que le hizo a la dama marina, sería un pirata, pero un pirata con honor, al menos un honor un tanto cuestionable viniendo de un pirata.

— ¿Vas a quedarte ahí toda la noche? —Sonó desde el otro lado del calabozo, alzó la cabeza e intentó ver de quien se trataba, para su sorpresa era un hombre de tez oscura, con una máscara en forma de cráneo que cubría la mitad de su rostro para arriba, tatuajes tribales y ropajes que nunca había visto.

— ¿Quién demonios eres tú?

—Mi nombre no importa, lo único que importa es que tú, al igual que yo, tenemos asuntos de los que ocuparnos. —El hombre desconocido extendió la mano y le dejo una llave doble con musgo incrustado en esta, su forma era demasiado peculiar como para olvidarla con facilidad y junto con la llave, una brújula.

—Cuando llegue el momento, sabrás lo que debes hacer—El desconocido comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, desvaneciéndose en las sombras poco a poco

—E-Eh, oye, espera un momento ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué abre esta llave?. . . .

¡PUM! Edward despertó ante aquel estruendo ¿había sido todo un sueño? Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a pensar pues una bala de cañón había volado por los aires parte del muro de su celda, ofreciéndole un agujero perfecto para poder salir de allí, los franceses habían llegado, era un gran grupo de piratas que no tenía contemplaciones con saquear y destruir todo a su paso.

Ni siquiera las firmes defensas de los muros podían hacer nada para detener su ataque, más tarde pensaría en lo que había soñado, ahora tenía que salir de allí e ir a por su premio antes de que los franceses llegaran primero, todos los guardias estaban distraídos en conseguir detener el ataque de los piratas, por lo que no le resulto demasiado difícil conseguir escabullirse por las calles sin problemas, sorteando a las gentes que huían por sus vidas mientras que este, se dirigía hacia aquella fortaleza donde vivía el conde y su hija.

Los corsarios habían conseguido entrar y mientras unos saqueaban el lugar, otro grupo más pequeño secuestraba a la joven, atada y amordazada era llevaba a hombros, dirigiéndose hasta el barco.

—Cambio de planes. — Fueron sus únicas palabras antes de continuar recorriendo las calles, su forma física no era la mejor, por lo que cuando por fin consiguió ponerse en medio de estos rufianes, el joven pirata tomo grandes bocanadas de aire.

—Yo. . . . Ahhh. . . Estáis. . . Ufff. . . demonios, que carrerita… —Los rufianes ladearon ligeramente la cabeza —Comenzaron a hablar en su idioma, algo que el joven Edward no comprendía. Y parecía que ellos tampoco entendían lo que este les quería decir.

Siguieron su camino, empujando al joven al suelo, cayendo de culo al piso sin poder hacer nada, o eso era lo que estos pensaban, tal vez el chico no sería el más fuerte de todos, pero no era estúpido. Enfrentarte a un grupo de 5 personas el solo era un suicidio, por lo que debía distraerlos para conseguir lo que estaba buscando, un arma, cuando uno de estos lo empujó, chocándose con él, este metió la mano en pistolera, consiguiendo quitarle una de sus pistolas, al menos con eso ganaría tiempo para pensar en su siguiente plan.

—Hey, caballeros, es de mala educación dar la espalda cuando alguien os está hablando. —Apuntó de a la cabeza del hombre que sujetaba a la dama, y con cuidado de no volarle la cabeza a la joven, disparo y le dio a aquel gorila, desplomándose al piso de inmediato.

Sus camaradas se asustaron al verlo, mientras que la joven se quejaba debido al dolor de la caída, estos se olvidaron por completo de la chica en cuanto vieron de que se trataba, aquel muchacho tenia pelotas, pero se iba a arrepentir de lo que acababa de hacerle a su amigo. Con sables y pistolas en mano, comenzaron a ir a por él y a dispararle.

Mientras que el, corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, se escondió en una herrería, cuando los bucaneros llegaron, comenzaron a inspeccionar, el lugar en su busca, pero no se imaginaban que el muchacho tuviese un plan, en cuanto el primero entro por la puerta, el hacha que había colgada en la entrada cayó al suelo, rebanándole la cabeza al primero, el joven ya había conseguido dos espadas y muy afiladas con las cuales corto la cuerda que sujetaba el arma desde la planta alta de aquel local.

* * *

—Dos menos, quedan 3. —musitaba bajo una sonrisa macabra, esto era lo que el ansiaba, una batalla de verdad. En cuanto al resto de camaradas, se asustaron por lo que estaban viendo, sin saber cómo reaccionar, fue entonces cuando salto desde lo alto de la ventana, atravesando el pecho de los otros dos hombres sin dificultad, quedando solo uno que al miro con ansias de sangre, el subidón de adrenalina que tenía por aquello era tan placentero que el último hombre que quedaba en pie, al verlo, salió corriendo asustado, dejando atrás un precioso sombrero que el mismo Edward recogió del suelo, limpiándolo un poco para quitarle el polvo.

—Mucho mejor, ahora, a por el premio. —Con las apariencias dignas de un verdadero pirata, regreso hacia donde se encontraba la joven, la cual parecía estar muy asustada pero sana, corto sus ataduras y le quito la mordaza que tenía en la boca.

—Mi lady, no debe preocuparse, ya me he ocupado de esas malas bestias, ahora, creo que debería seguirme y esconderse hasta que todo pase. —Extendió su mano a la joven y esta, sin otra opción, la sostuvo.

Tras un par de horas, la mitad de la ciudad había sido saqueada, casas, establecimientos y muertos por las calles de ambos bandos eran la estampa de aquel lugar donde habitaba de todo menos esperanza.

En la residencia del conde y su hija, este había salido con vida gracias a la fortaleza de su mejor guerrera, Xaya una lamia muy peculiar, fuerte, con cuernos, grandes. . . dotes, cuya cola y brazos eran los de una serpiente de cascabel, escamas negras al igual que la mitad de su rostro, era la más alta que había visto en toda su vida (aunque tampoco había visto demasiadas)

Y su compañero de armas, el fusilero Natariel, — ¿Tu eres el que ha salvado la vida de mi hija? —Su hija asintió, abrazándose a su padre, aun temblando y ligeramente asustada por lo sucedido.

—En efecto buen hombre, mi nombre es Edward, Edward Jones, y he venido desde muy lejos para hacerle una proposición, por desgracia, esperaba que nuestro encuentro no se hubiera teñido de rojo. —Jugueteaba con el mango de sus espadas manchadas de sangre, moviéndolas con suavidad en círculos mientras estas estaban enfundadas.

—Hablaremos en otro momento en tal caso, le estaré eternamente agradecido por lo que ha hecho por nosotros hoy, por favor, vuelva mañana para hablar con más calma, ahora tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. — Entonces, su guarda espaldas se interpuso en medio.

—Señor, no le recomiendo hacer eso, ni siquiera sabe quién es, y por las pintas que tiene él debe ser un. . .

— ¡Pirata! En efecto, lo soy, aunque… Como dice el dicho, ladrón que roba a ladrón, obtiene mil años de perdón ¿no es así? Créame caballero, no tengo malas intenciones en su contra ni en contra de su hija (era una mentira como un templo de grande, pero la jugada le había salido tan bien, que no podía desaprovecharla.)

Natariel se mantuvo en silencio en todo momento, solo observaba y analizaba la conversación y sobretodo, analizaba al sujeto que curiosamente, había aparecido en el momento oportuno como salvador, él tampoco se fiaba de aquel pirata, al igual que su compañera.

—No tienes miedo en admitir lo que eres a pesar de todo, de nuevo, por favor, sería un placer charlar con usted mañana, si nos disculpa, mi hija debe descansar y yo debo ocuparme de mi ciudad.

La lamia lo miraba con desprecio, no se fiaba de él y lo dejo muy claro en cuanto estuvieron solos —Te tengo la mirada echada encima canalla… Como le hagas algo al conde o a lilith, me asegurare de que te arrepientas.

—Se relamió los labios con su bífida lengua y Edward, ante la amenaza, intentó mantener la calma, aunque en el fondo, eso le había asustado bastante. El sol ya se había puesto y el muchacho llego al punto acordado con la tiburena para charlar, a pesar del día movidito que había tenido él tenía pensado cumplir su palabra hasta el final.

—Vaya, y yo que pensaba que nunca vendrías. —Comentaba en tono burlón el ser marino, apoyada sobre una de las rocas de la costa.

—Te dije que soy un hombre de palabra y aquí estoy, cumpliendo con mi parte del trato, así que dime ¿de qué quieres hablar primero? — a partir de ahí, tuvieron una larga charla, más sobre el día que había tenido el joven que sobre las costumbres humanas.

* * *

— ¿En serio mataste a esos hombres a sangre fría? Eso explica porque podía oler sangre desde aquí —observo las hojas manchadas aun de aquel liquido carmesí, las cuales el joven no dudo en limpiarlas un poco en el agua para luego secarlas en sus ropajes

—Me gusta cómo te queda el sombrero, veo que has tenido un día movidito ¿eh?

— ¡Ja! Bastante, por suerte, estas en frente del futuro gobernante de los mares, ya lo veras, esto no es más que el principio. —Meredith se quedó contemplando unos segundos el seguro semblante que portaba el joven, tan decidido a cumplir su meta, costara lo que costara, esa pasión no se veía todos los días, menos aún en las de su especie, cuyo único objetivo era aparearse y emparejarse con los hombres.

Tras una agradable charla con su nueva amiga, el joven se dirigió hacia el lugar arrasado por los corsarios, robando en los cadáveres que había dejado en la herrería el poco dinero que llevaban encima para poder permitirse una cama, al menos por esta noche.

Una vez se tumbó en el no muy mullido catre, se metió la mano en los bolsillos sintiendo algo en estos, su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando encontró la llave y la brújula que le habían dado, fijándose mejor en los detalles de este segundo objeto, una brújula dentro de una caja roja que se habría de par en par, mostrando los puntos cardinales, norte, sur, este y oeste, con la curiosa diferencia que la brújula parecía no apuntar al sur.

—Qué extraño… ¿Quién demonios era ese hombre y porque me ha dado esto? Bueno, es igual, ahora solo quiero dormir y poder charlar con el conde, jejejeje, Edward, este es el comienzo de una gran y buena vida.

—De vuelta a la realidad, la niña estaba asombrada al igual que la madre y su padre, quienes estaban encantados de oír la historia, no hace falta destacar que había tenido que edulcorar un poco la matanza y las insinuaciones sexuales debido a la presencia de niños.

— ¿Y-Y que paso después?

—Esa es una historia para contar en otro momento pequeña, ahora se me está haciendo tarde y he de volver a la granja, si mañana queréis pasar por allí y tomar algo, os seguiré contando como termina encantado.

—Eso sería maravilloso ¿a qué si cielo? —su marido asintió con la cabeza, sin duda era una historia que merecía la pena ser escuchada.

—En tal caso, nos vemos mañana Bob, que pases buena noche —tras su despedida en la puerta de aquella familia, Bob se subió a su carruaje y con tranquilidad, volvió a su casa.

—Llegas tarde. ¿Dónde te habías metido? —Comento una voz femenina con autoridad esperando en el salón

—Me. . . Me habían invitado a cenar, perdona por no haberte llevado conmigo, no esperaba que lo hicieran. —El granjero acaricio con cariño la cabeza de su mujer, a lo que esta, con un ligero puchero y rubor en sus mejillas, se calmó un poco

—B-Bueno, la próxima vez acuérdate de llevarme entonces ¿Si? —Bob le dedico una sonrisa amable y cariñosa, asintiendo con la cabeza antes de irse a dormir con ella.

—Señor, tenemos pruebas de que la piedra se encuentra aquí, hay ciertas fluctuaciones que indican una gran cantidad de energía y los radares se vuelven como locos cuando los pasamos por la zona. —En otro lugar, lejano y ajeno a **Lucero del alba**, se encontraba un hombre de negro en traje y corbata, hablándole a otro hombre el cual su rostro estaba oculto tras las sombra, sentado en frente de una gran mesa de madera, con un monitor, papeles, típico material de oficina y en su dedo corazón, portaba un anillo con el símbolo de la cruz del dios maestro.

—Entonces, no perdáis el tiempo y traédmela. . . Llevamos demasiados años buscándola y ahora, conseguiremos que sea nuestra, cueste lo que cueste.

**¿Fin?**


End file.
